


Aftermath of betrayal and the gaining loyalty

by kirbychulix



Category: Dragon Quest, Dragon Quest Builders (Video Games), Dragon Quest Series
Genre: Angst, Fluff (eventually), Hurt/Comfort, I swear that sweet builder/malroth will come eventually, Just wait until they both figure out their feelings, M/M, More Like a What If, No Smut, i mean kinda, rating will change later, technical au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbychulix/pseuds/kirbychulix
Summary: What happens when a certain builder handles things a little differently in moonbrooke? What if instead of compliance it was rebellion? Where do malroth and the builder go now? Find out in this fiction that gets updated whenever the writer feels like it.





	Aftermath of betrayal and the gaining loyalty

It never really occurs to one’s self how easily a foundation can be broken, how fast despair can sink in, how quickly something great can be taken away, how easy it is that someone’s own trust can be taken away by one bad event. Not until it actually happens, in a kingdom covered in snow, an eternal war rages on, people have casts doubt and suspicions on their own kind, while one of them lurks in the shadows, one hides behind a veil of lies, and one holds onto his faith.

The kingdom of moonbrooke, where it was rumored that one of the scions of erdrick came from this place, and defeated the evil hargon, was once a kingdom of peril and ruin, where the children of hargon reigned supreme and fought against themselves in order of their priest. Till a builder showed up in this endless war, perhaps one day peace could finally end, and the children of hargon could rest their eyes in peace once more. But with all this suspicion and rumors of a backstabber amongst them all, something had to be done.

Retrieving the mirror of ra, and finding out the hard way that there were some skeletons amongst them, people suspicions raised higher to the sun that never seemed to shine, what if another one of them works for the monsters? They could all die any second now, the village came up with a plan, asking the builder to build a dungeon underground to isolate who ever is the true backstabber amongst their group they will make a foolish decision that will cost them dearly. The builder, having no clue about any plans yet a clue of who could be a traitor, he teamed up with one of the commanders, warwick, found out the mirror of ra, which was entrusted to another commander, anessa was somehow in the possession of the monsters again.

Binding his time for the right moment to reveal who anessa could be, the builder kept working on the dungeon, blissfully unaware of the sorrow about to come, his mind drifted off in the midst of building, thinking about his dear friend, malroth, the mirror of ra didn’t show his reflection, and he was worried about what the townspeople think about his dear friend, if anything bad happens to him, somebody will pay.

“Hey, earth to cakue!” He heard a familiar voice shout to him, he looked up from placing a block and saw those very familiar red eyes staring at him. “You alright? You looked mad, and you’re like… never mad.” Malroth questioned him, he shook his head, realizing he’s already finished building the dungeon, “It’s nothing you should worry about, we should tell warwick we finished this.” So the inseparable duo went up the stairs, and passed by anessa, trying not to look at her with discontent.

Seeing warwick, cakue quickly chatted with him, alerting him of the completion of the dungeon. “Hmm, I see, I’ll let the king know immediately.” He marveled at the speed cakue builds, before walking off into the throne room. Cakue looked at malroth, with a look of confusion in his eyes, “What’s wrong cakue?” He grabbed malroth’s hand, taking him to an empty room, “Do you really think anessa is the traitor” Cakue questioned, putting his hand on his chin.

“What do you mean by that?” Malroth questioned, looking around to make sure nobody can walk into this conversation. “Well, it just seems to easy, what if it really isn’t her, what if that’s what the real traitor wants us to think?” Cakue worried, slightly pacing back and forth in the small room, “well, how else would you explain the mirror of ra in the scare army? If that doesn’t confirm that anessa is the traitor, I don’t know what is, but I don’t really care about the traitor, seriously.” He sighed, sitting on a bench cakue made a few days after they arrived on this island.

Cakue sighed, knowing malroth was right, “Yeah, but that doesn’t really stop the fear” He took a quick glance at malroth, putting his hands on the back of his head “mind if I ramble for a bit, I’ve got a lot in my mind” after receiving a wave of malroth’s hand and a ‘sure’ the builder was quick to start to ramble.

“It just really sucks man, this entire island, it’s like, nobody trusts each other and it’s so stupid, who cares if their is a traitor amongst us, we should still work together because we don’t have anyone else, and this whole atmoshpere of this place, it’s so unlike the other islands, it’s all dark and gloom, and I know that skeleton island was like that but at least people were just sad, this place is sadness to a whole nother level, and I hate it! I’ve never hated anything in my life and yet I just hate this aura of mistrust on suspicions, it’s just so aggravating and worst of all is how everyone treats you, they treat you like you’re just some monster, like you’re the worst thing to exist, and I hate it, and I just wish we were anywhere else.” The builder passed back and forth, giving his whole hate speech before sitting next to malroth, sighing again and laying his head down.

He felt a gloved hand on his shoulder, looking up with tears he didn’t know was forming in his eyes, he saw malroth’s ruby red ones peering back at him with a soft and reassuring smile, “Hey, it’s fine, it’s like you said back on that prison island, we can make it through this, we always will.” With even more reassuring words, cakue returned his smile laced with a smidge of fear, but it will be fine, as long as they have each other, everything will eventually turn out fine. Giving a pat on cakue’s back, malroth laughed “Now let’s go to the others, warwick probably already informed everyone about the dungeon, we should go see them.” grabbing cakue’s hand, they walked out the door and into the public.

Breathe in and breathe out, they’re fine, everything is going to be fine. Or at least, that’s what they hoped, coming outside the room it was strangely quiet, at the very least you could always hear some nondescript chatting or sword clashing or even just the sound of metal smithing, but there was nothing. Walking around the castle, hand clenched in hand, they kept going until they could hear some mummering, it looks like it came from the war room, opening and closing doors, malroth and cakue walked into the war room, surprised to see mostly everyone was there, with the exception of a few guards roaming around the castle, everyone looked deep into a hushed conversation, hearing the door open, they hushed conversation quieted down, as zara, warwick, and the king looked at the duo.

“Ah cakue, malroth, thank you again for making the dungeon, we will sure use it when the time is right.” Warwick congratulated, before giving an understanding nod to cakue, which the builder returned the gesture. “No need to thank me, I’m the builder, it’s my job to provide buildings for this town.” Being modest, cakue looked around, feeling everybody’s gaze on them, but more specifically, a tiny bit of menace towards malroth, that’s… worrying.

“Well, the good or bad news is that it’s going to be used soon.” The king added, and everybody’s attention was on him, even anessa, who’s just entered the room. “As king you probably would understand that I have to make decisions to protect my people as best as I can” He started, cakue tightens his grip on malroth, trying to keep his calm exterior, but is secretly panicking on the inside.

“Malroth, your violent tendencies have not only endangered this castle, but also my people, you are nothing but a destructive force, and as king I decree that you are not only a menace to this palace but also a traitor, send him into the dungeon.” What? The footsteps of guards was drowned out by the white noise in cakue’s brain, his eyes went blank, a shocked forced smile on his face, why would they… why would the king something like that?

Cakue, in the midst of his internal panic, felt malroth’s hand be removed from his own, but he could hardly feel it with the bubbling emotions,he could faintly hear malroth’s voice, shouting for him, he snapped back to reality, they’re taking malroth away, they’re going to lock them up, the shocked smile turned into fear. He saw the guards take him away.

Fear, sadness, anger, coldness, betrayal, confusion, betrayal, used, a tornado of emotions swirled within cakue, he could feel tears that he didn’t think would shed whel in his eyes, his feet moving without his consent, hand trembling, grabbing his war hammer and tightening his grip, they couldn’t do this, not to malroth, anybody else, but not him, never him.

They- they used him, they used cakue, they used him to build this cell, they used him to build this town, in order of the war, how long were they using him, how long did they abuse his kindness? Were they even doing it? Cakue didn’t know and he didn’t care, this was the last straw. Going down the stairs and into the basement, his look of fear was replaced by a hollow smile, he had to save malroth, he promised he was going to protect malroth.

Anger, rage, betrayal, rage, rage, rage, emotions run rampant through his mind, he saw warwick with the key, the key to lock up malroth forever, they’re taking away the one good thing in cakue’s life that started all the other good things, the guards slammed malroth against the cold rock floor, and cakue snapped.

A hammer hit warwick’s face, and that plastered smile was replaced with rage. “Stay away from malroth!” Cakue shouted, grabbing the key and placing it deep inside his bag, his stance ready to fight everyone in this goddamn castle. “Builder, what is the meaning of this?” Warwick questioned, this wasn’t part of the plan! Everything could fall apart because of this builder’s outlash.

“No, nobody’s going to hurt malroth, don’t even come near him!” Cakue shouted, holding his ground, sparing a quick glance at malroth’s hurt face. “I said I was going to protect him, and I’m holding onto that promise.” He could feel all that rage build up into more tears that won’t dry. “Cakue calm down, this is for the peoples’ own good.” Anessa added, trying to calm down the sensitive builder.

“No! I can’t calm down, not after that, do you know how hard it is being here, living here?” Cakue can start to feel himself go into another rant, but this time, without any care about what other people will think. “Everything here sucks, it really sucks, everybody looks at each other without a trace of trust, like if we’re not on guard we’re basically dead, I hate it so much! And now that action has you guys betraying me, malroth could have stayed down here and rot and you wouldn’t care, you- you’ve used me to build this place only to back stab me! How long were you using me? You know what, don’t answer that, I don’t care, you’ve hurt me for the last time-” He extended his hand towards malroth, which the man grabbed in return. “-I’m leaving this place! I don’t need to listen to a bunch of children from hargon! We’re leaving!” Before anyone could answer or even process what happened, the builder and the destructor ran out of the kingdom, and into the freezing cold.


End file.
